Library Liasons
by blackslytherin
Summary: Some things change, and so do some people!
1. Default Chapter

His voluptuous, velvet, venom eyes surveyed her, through his long ebony lashes. She walked, no, sauntered through the passageway with an emanating aura of knowledge and confidence. To him, she was Aphrodite, and to her, he was nothing.  
She was heading for her sanctuary, her nirvana as some people said. What a fantastic woman she was, she had knowledge as well as a gorgeous body. After all, what more could a man want, many settled for far less.  
The echo of each foot - step, resounded around and around the corridor, as she got ever nearer to him and the door. The sweet and sensual scent of an oriental hybrid flower filled the air. He breathed the aroma in, it was Her.  
He retreated into the dark shadows just before she reached the door. She was eagerly yet gracefully approaching. As she disappeared inside, he let out a breath. What to do next? His emotions fought with him, yet there was only one answer.  
To follow her in!  
He pushed the door, and saw her standing with her back to him searching for a book. Then he noticed the idiot Weasley boy approaching his victim. She turned as he placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. How dare she! How could she lead him on and toy with his emotions like that. So what if they didn't actually speak outside of class. That was it; he was going to get his own back on Weasley, and her! As he gathered himself up to find a reason to give them both a detention - at separate times - possibly for too much public display of affection, he noticed that they had gone. He was left standing in the middle of the library staring. Oh what a shame, that mean he would have to tell everyone in the next 5th year potions lesson, and of course with a little added dramatic license. 


	2. Jealousys Revenge

She stood outside the gloomy, gothic door being warmed by Ron's outstretched arms. He was always good at hugs, even if he wasn't the best of friends at times. She almost hated potions lessons now as much as Harry and Ron. The way Snape sidled into the class late, and then complained at the Gryffindors, with his flopping greasy hair waving about all over the place. Disgusting!  
The bell rang from all over the castle, indicating the start of the last lesson of the day. Only an hour, and then they would be free to do what they pleased.  
The Slytherins rushed into the dungeon, happy to finally have made it to the one class that they all got praised in, no – matter how stupid or clumsy they were. After all, if Snape praised Pansy Parkinson, then why didn't Neville (who wasn't the cleverest ever Gryffindor) and the others?  
Just as she was pondering how unfair and unjust this was, the man responsible for it himself strolled into the dungeon, swinging his wand over his shoulder at the door, muttering a spell and making it slam shut. This display of anger, or just pure Snape, made every – one stop talking, except of course Harry and Ron.  
This gave Snape just what he had been wishing for, just the tiniest bit of bait, so that he could drag what he had seen in the library and in doing so, succeed in tormenting him and her further.  
He made a bee – line for the desk, which, the three of them shared, and with one grab had Ron held off the floor by the back of his robes.  
"Mr Weasley, I would prefer it if you didn't waste my time telling Potter here, about your tiny accomplishment in the library at lunch, unless you wish me to regale the rest of the class with the whole story!"  
The whole class, who had been watching Snape approach Ron, looked on, wide – eyed and amazed. What had Snape caught him doing? Had he made it into the restricted section? The class couldn't do anything except wait until Snape carried on with his snake like hiss, which was just as poisonous as any pythons.  
Harry looked at Snape with a questioning look on his face. "What's the matter Potter?" He spat the last word out, as if it was causing him discomfort. "Didn't he tell you about his little tete - a – tete in the library with a certain friend of yours?!"  
"Excuse me?" was all that Harry could reply. Ron was squirming, trying to get himself free from the tight grip Snape still had on him.  
Snape dropped Ron onto the floor, in a pile of robes and carried on making his way around the table ever so slowly, as he spoke. "Didn't he tell you about how he was showing a bit too much public display of affection to..." he stopped where he was, and placed a hand on her shoulder ".. Hermione here!"  
It was the first time that he had ever said her first name, and it sent a chill down his spine. He felt her shudder underneath his hand, unsure whether she detested or loved the feel of his cold heavy hand.  
Maybe, the reason he had decided to touch her, or at least to touch her there was the reaction he had seen her give someone else when they had done it. Was he really expecting a kiss? In front of the other students? Or did he even know that he was kidding himself, being foolish, and had already let this stupid thing go on too far.  
He was brought back from his daydream and thinking, to a state of consciousness, because of a calm, soothing, beautiful voice speaking, was it to him? She repeated herself, and this time he heard her. "Would you get your hand off of me!" He didn't move, processing what she had just said. About a minute later he realised that it had been a rejection, a painful one, but thankfully one she and the class did not know about.  
He replied, turning into his usual self, snapping and angry, pulling away, and immediately losing contact, which, he knew he would miss! "How dare you be as impertinent as that Miss Granger. You should address me as Professor Snape or Sir. For that little display, I will let Mr Weasley off with his punishment..." Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors let out a sigh. Snape was leaving a space, letting the tension fall before he would stretch it again. "... Instead Miss Granger, I am taking 50 points away from Gryffindor, and giving you a weeks worth of detentions, starting at Wight o'clock here in the dungeons tonight!" He strode away from her to the front of the room, his back to the students, smirking, and with a grin on his face. He suddenly turned round and boomed, making everyone jump. "I don't know what you're gawping at! Turn to page 237. Where we will be looking at Magic Mushrooms, and seeing why it is that muggles and mudbloods are so addicted to them."  
The rest of the lesson carried on in almost silence, with the odd snide comment from Snape and the Slytherins about muggles and muggle – borns with the use of the term mudbloods. However, Hermione was too mortified to notice. How dare Severus embarrass her in front of the class like that; she couldn't understand why he had picked on her when he hated Ron so much, and she couldn't explain to herself why she just called him Severus!s 


End file.
